Oxygen
by gleeville
Summary: After a game of suck and Blow, Sam realizes that he has feelings for Blaine.
1. Oxygen

Now that I think about it, I don't know what happened… We've always been friends. I mean, are things going to change? How can they, right? I mean, it was just an innocent kiss. But who am I kidding? I really feel as if that was the spark that ignited all these feelings, these feelings that were always there but they were… mhmmm, what's that word you taught me the other day about volcanoes? Oh right, dormant! Those feeling were there but they were dormant and now that they're awake it's making me see you in a different way. I'm in love with your smile and the way you look at things when you're really concentrating, like when you're trying to beat me at Mario Kart or when you're looking at a music sheet funny, how I've always looked at it but now I really see it in a different light. It's been two weeks since my heart woke up to you, Blaine, two weeks since I went to the party and we played that game Tina made us play… Who knew Tina would be the one that I had to thank for this? Well, I don't know if I should thank her because what if you don't feel this way? Of course you don't, I mean you just called me and told me all about how Kurt has been ignoring your calls and you have no idea how much it hurts me that you hurt, but I am so confused: Is this pain because you hurt or is it because you will never love me the way you love him? I'm scared. The way you make me feel is awesome but at the same time it's terrifying. You're with him and I'm just your faithful goofy friend… but I can't deny it, now I see it that you and I were meant for each other, I know it because when you're not here with me I feel like I can't breathe. I mean can't you see that you are my oxygen and that oxygen is what gives me hope? And there's something in your eyes. It's this thing that lets me know that you maybe feel the same way…. "Sam! We have to go!" his mother yelled from the door. "Coming!" he called, still contemplating whether he should hit send or not?


	2. Here We Are

**A/N Felt weird about the way Oxygen ended so i guess this is a proper ending to that, also... I got too excited that i posted the fucked up version instead of the one my awesome friend AMyViolet AIMES edited for me... sorry friend and again MERRY CHRISTMAS**

"Hi, Mr. Evans. Sam's not answering his phone. Um, is he here?" Blaine asked, smiling and shaking Dwight's hand.

"Dwight, Blaine. Call me Dwight," he said, pretending to give him a stern talking-to.

"Well… okay, Dwight. How are you today?" Blaine asked, clearly uncomfortable. Dwight chuckled and got out of the way so that Blaine could come in.

"Much better! I'm doing fine, thanks. Sam went with Mary to the mall to do some last-minute shopping," Dwight said, motioning to the chair so that Blaine could sit down.

"They went to the mall with the kids? I admire their bravery!" Blaine said, laughing.

"Oh no, yeah they're not that brave, the kids are at a play date. Do you want to wait for Sam, or is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, I needed Sam to print something for me. I needed a music sheet but my printer is not working. Do you think I can use his printer?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, you know where everything is in his room. I think you spend more time here than at your own house," Dwight said, playing around with Blaine, causing the boy to blush.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… um…" he stuttered.

"Hey, I don't mind. You're a really good influence on my son and you know you're part of the family," Dwight said, smiling at Blaine. "Go on and do what you have to do. I have to go get Stevie and Stacey don't rush though, I still have to get some stuff out of the freezer for Mary.

"Thanks Mr…. errr, Dwight. I'll just print it and get out of your way," he said, rushing up the stairs to Sam's room.

Not even five minutes had gone by when Blaine came back pale as a ghost. Dwight was in the kitchen so he didn't see the state he was in.

"S-see you later, Dwight," he called, trying not to sound as confused and to not make Dwight turn and see him. He rushed out the door and into his car. He didn't even notice that Mary and Sam were turning into the street that led to their house. He couldn't believe what he had just read in Sam's room. He didn't know what he was feeling: he was scared but at the same time excited, then suddenly he started smiling and couldn't hide it. His phone started ringing and he picked up.

"Hello," he answered, not checking who was calling him. He was too preoccupied with keeping his eyes on the road and grinning like an idiot.

"B, its Sam… was that you just leaving my house?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Sammy!" Blaine answered excitedly.


	3. Don't Wanna Lose You Now

"Don't Wanna Lose You Now"

"Sammy? Someone must be in a good mood," Sam said, smiling through the phone.

 _You have no idea…_ Blaine thought to himself. "I, well it's just a beautiful day and it's always nice to hear your best friend's voice."

"Okay… It's freezing and the sun hasn't come out at all today, but whatever tickles your pickle, dude…" A sudden realization hit Sam like a ton of bricks. "Or is this because maybe Kurt wants to get back with you?" Deep down Sam was devastated thinking that this could happen, but on the outside he feigned happiness for his friend.

"What? No!" There was something different in the way he said this, Sam could notice no trace of sadness or longing in Blaine's voice. "I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

"Sure… So do you want to turn back around and pick me up so that we can do something?"

"Raincheck? I have to go back home, Cooper texted me that he's already home and doesn't want to be alone with our parents. That's why I left in such a hurry. Didn't your dad tell you?" Blaine was getting nervous from lying to Sam.

"No, I haven't gone in the house cause I thought that you were going to pick me up, but it's okay. Tell Coop I said hi," Sam said, hanging up. His dad told him Blaime had come to use his pinter. He went up to his room and started to use his computer. When he moved his mouse and the screen came on, he started to mutter, "No, no, no, no, no, no," over and over again. In his freaked-out state of mind he dialed Blaine but got his voicemail. "Hey B, um… were you able to get those documents you needed? Call me back." Sam was now sweating and hyperventilating. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. Okay, maybe he didn't read it. Oh my God, what if he did! I don't want to freak him out, I don't want to lose him!_

On the other side of Lima, Blaine had felt his phone vibrate but decided to let it go to voicemail. He had a very important thing he had to take care of.

"If I didn't answer your calls last night is because I don't want to talk to you. You have to stop it, Blaine, we are totally, completely, 100 percent done!" Kurt said, exasperated. "I have moved on. I'm with Adam and he loves me and I love him."

"Thank you!" Blaine said hugging him and grinning, even kissing him on the cheek. "You had no idea how I wanted to hear that!"

"Wait, what!? And why are you smiling, I just dumped you for the last time." Kurt was confused and annoyed. "Stop smiling!"

"I can't! I needed this Kurt. I don't love you, I was in love with the idea of us being together… Actually, you're kind of mean BUT I did love you, and I am sorry that I cheated on you and I hurt you, but now I know that this was doomed from the beginning. I loved too much and you didn't love enough, and one person can't love for two." You would think that Blaine would be a mess with how he was opening himself to Kurt but his grin was still there.

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what? I cheated first! That whole thing with Chandler? I lied, I let him fuck me and he fucked me soooooo good. And the first night I got to New York I hooked up with some random guy at the club and guess what? Yeah, he was good too!" Kurt was enjoying this too much.

"Thank you for proving my point! Have a great life, Kurt, I really wish you the best." Blaine turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going! I'm not done with you yet! I hate you and I hope you have a horrible life!" Kurt screamed, slamming the door. He hadn't noticed that his dad was standing there and had heard everything. "We need to talk," his dad said in a manner that told Kurt he was in trouble.

"Hey sorry, I was talking to cooper and thought it would be rude to interrupt him, hope you're okay :)" Blaine texted Sam, but Sam didn't answer. Blaine got a little worried but decided to wait and see: maybe Sam was busy wrapping presents or helping his parents with the kids. What Blaine didn't know was that Sam was on his way to his house.


	4. If We Were Lovers

**"If We Were Lovers"**

"Hi, Coop," Sam said, hugging Blaine's brother. "It's so good to see you again! It's been what? Six months since the last time you came to town?"

"McCallister!" Cooper shouted as he tightly hugged Sam. He always said that Sam reminded him of Macaulay Culkin. "Squirt's not here, he mentioned something about going to Kurt's."

"Oh, he did? Oh, well… can you tell him that I stopped by?" This time he couldn't hide his pain, and Cooper noticed it.

"No, that's it. I can't take it anymore. Come with me." Cooper dragged him to Blaine's room. "You guys are getting on my nerves and you need to see this." Cooper turned on Blaine's laptop and had Sam sit on the bed.

"Hey, man, I don't think you should be using his laptop, that's like invading his privacy or something and it sucks when people do that…. Trust me, I know," Sam said, getting up from the bed.

"Sit your ass down and watch this video. You'll thank me later." Cooper left the room and Sam sat there watching the video.

The video started with Blaine looking at the camera and tuning his guitar. He then smiled and started saying, "Hi, Sammy, this is video number thirty-eight another video you will probably never see… Anyway, I wrote this song after our game of suck and blow. My feelings for you have not changed, I am still so in love with you." Blaine couldn't stop smiling. "That kiss just reassured me of that… Anyway, I feel kind of dumb doing these videos, but this is my only outlet for my love for you. So… yeah…. Here it goes."

One day soon, it's gonna happen just by chance  
You and I will just succumb to this romance  
On that day my love will find you  
And you'll discover what a wonder life can be  
And you will know how much I love you

If we were lovers  
If we were more than just good friends  
I know how good it could be  
Just by the way you're looking at me

As if we were lovers, if we were lovers  
I've waited so long for that day  
I think you feel the same way  
You try so hard not to give it away

Afraid that I'll discover  
What in your heart you know, is meant to be  
Darlin' if you want it to be me  
To be the one to say, I want you

Then I'm telling you now  
Gonna find a way somehow, to be your lover  
And spend the whole night making love  
Then find it's never enough

Just think what we are giving up  
Every day that we're not lovers  
Few times in our lives can we feel this way

It would be a shame just to throw it away  
Time is slipping by, we don't know what's ahead  
I don't want to look back and have any regrets

One day soon, it's gonna happen just by chance  
You and I will just succumb to this romance  
On that day my love will find you  
And you'll discover what a wonder life can be  
And you will know how much I love you

The song ended and Sam was crying, but they were happy tears. He wanted Blaine to be there and tell him he felt the same way but his joy turned into sorrow when he remembered the reason why his best friend wasn't there next to him: Kurt. He cursed under his breath and started to feel anger towards Cooper for showing him this. He saw the file where Cooper opened the video from, he was tempted to open not one but all of the other videos. He opted to close the laptop and give Cooper a piece of his mind. He opened the door to Blaine's room with a determined mind to go off on Cooper. How dare he drop this bombshell when he knew that Blaine was with Kurt? But then, why did Blaine sing that? Blaine is not a liar, Sam thought to himself. As soon as he opened the door, he bumped into Blaine who was coming into his room.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, smiling. He went for a hug from Sam but the other boy evaded it.

"I have to go," he said, trying to leave the room.

Cooper appeared and said, "You're not leaving, Sam. Blaine, I used your computer to google my name and I… kinda did some snooping around and found your Sam videos…" Blaine's face gave away how shocked he was.

"You did what!?" he shouted. "Sam, those videos, they were private! No one was supposed to see them," he said, giving Cooper an evil look.

"Well he did and not it's out in the open, so do something about it," Cooper said, pushing the boys inside the room and closing the door. "DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL YOU GUYS ARE AN ITEM, I MEAN IT!" he yelled through the door.

"Oh my God, Sam I'm so sorry… I, I, I don't know what to say." Blaine was red in the face from anger and embarrassment. "He had no right."

"Why did you lie to me? You said we couldn't hang out because you had to hang with your brother but you weren't here, you were with… with your soul mate," Sam said, looking down. "You've never lied to me and now I find out that you have been keeping secrets from me too?"

"Sam, I… okay I lied because I had to take care of something but didn't want to tell you what it was… and wait a minute, you are keeping secrets from me too! What about your dormant feelings?" Blaine said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, well, that I mean... You weren't supposed to read that!" he said, looking at Blaine for the first time.

Blaine got up and started to walk around. Neither one of them would say anything.

"I went to talk to Kurt, I needed closure, I needed reassurance from something that I already knew from long ago. I don't love him, Sam. I needed to know that we were definitely over. Sam, he's not my soul mate. Oh, and get this: he did sleep with Chandler, and with some random guy at a club, but guess what? I don't care. In fact, I am relieved that he did that. I don't feel bad anymore that things didn't work out with us," Blaine said, getting closer to Sam.

"Did you really mean what you said in video number thirty-eight?" Sam said taking a step closer to Blaine.

"Well, that depends. Did you mean what you wrote about your dormant feelings?" Blaine said with a big smile plastered on his face.

Cooper knocked on the door.

"Come on guys, your kids are starting to get antsy and stopped listening to Uncle Cooper a while back. I can't control them anymore!"

"Can you believe that we owe all of this to Cooper? I mean who would've thought that ten years ago he locked us in this room and forced you to stop being a butthead and admit that you loved me?" Sam said rubbing his nose to his husband's nose.

"Butthead? I haven't been called that since… well, never! I have never been called that, but if I recall it correctly you were the one that wouldn't admit that you loved the way I smiled and looked at things when I was concentrated," Blaine said, cupping Sam's face and planting a tender kiss on his lips.

"Okay, okay, we're both buttheads that owe Cooper all this happiness! What do you say we go downstairs and control your children," Sam said, getting up from under the covers, giving Blaine a full view of his rocking body. The blond knew that his husband adored the way he looked, especially when he wore those skimpy red Santa undies that Blaine had given him five years ago. Yeah, he still had them and they still looked great. Blaine was just staring and Sam loved that he still had that effect on him. "B, you with me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… and what, so now they're my children?" Blaine said, coming off his trance-like state.

"Well yeah, when they are little monsters they are all yours." Sam laughed and embraced Blaine in a warm hug. "I'm kidding, they are my world and I love those little monsters."

"We have a pretty good life, huh, Mr. Anderson?" Blaine said looking into his love's eyes.

"That we do, Mr. Evans, that we do… Oh by the way, merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, baby." And after they kissed they went downstairs where Kevin and Kelsey were waiting impatiently with Uncle Cooper.


End file.
